


Per chi crede

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [22]
Category: The Well - Marie Sexton
Genre: Flash Fic, Future Fic, Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Aveva scelto la villa in cui viveva malgrado tutto ciò che aveva rappresentato e allo stesso tempo proprio quello il motivo. Credeva che Elise avrebbe voluto così, perché lei amava prenderlo in giro, cercando di spaventarlo in ogni modo ed era certo che la morte non avrebbe mai potuto fermarla nel suo intento.
Series: Writober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Per chi crede

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al " _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)_ " di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** sussurro || **lista:** night

Capitava raramente, ma a volte Haven _la sentiva_. Poteva essere un soffio di vento, un cambiamento di temperatura o una semplice sensazione, ma _c'era_.  
Non aveva mai creduto particolarmente al paranormale, non prima di sapere cosa era successo a Pierce nel pozzo: che altra spiegazione poteva esserci? Poteva essere stato tutto nell'immaginazione del proprio compagno, ma quell'uomo non era mai stato un credente, non prima di quell'evento e Haven era troppo intelligente per non mettersi in discussione.  
Aveva scelto la villa in cui viveva malgrado tutto ciò che aveva rappresentato e allo stesso tempo proprio quello il motivo. Credeva che Elise avrebbe voluto così, perché lei amava prenderlo in giro, cercando di spaventarlo in ogni modo ed era certo che la morte non avrebbe mai potuto fermarla nel suo intento.  
Ed era per questo che a volte era convinto di sentirla. Sentiva la sua presenza, la sua risata, la sua gioia e il suo lato più macabro. Elise era stata molte cose e anche se aveva scoperto che non era stata solo ciò che lui aveva visto, andava bene lo stesso: i ricordi di lei erano immutabili, a prescindere da tutto.  
Pierce talvolta sembrava divertito dalla sua convinzione che Elise fosse tra quelle mura o al di fuori, a inseguire folletti e cercare nuovi modi per spaventare suo cugino: il pensiero di non averle dato pace, un po' lo spaventava; Haven invece trovava rassicurante la convinzione che Elise esistesse ancora, non solo nei suoi ricordi e in quelli di chi l'aveva amata, ma che ci fosse rimasto qualcosa di lei. Aveva scritto così tanto di sua cugina nei suoi libri, l'aveva omaggiata in ogni singolo romanzo con le sue idee folli e macabre, che in una parte non proprio nascosta di se stesso, credeva che avrebbe riso divertita da quella sua piccola ossessione.  
Haven a volte ne sentiva il sussurro nelle orecchie, quasi un sibilo freddo, ma non aveva paura: era Elise che gli diceva che la vita gli aveva dato un'altra occasione, era Elise che rideva della stupidità di chi le aveva creduto quando aveva raccontato l'ennesima storia inventata di sana pianta e non riusciva a dormire. Era sempre Elise, che viveva in una dimensione che finalmente le permetteva di fare più scherzi di quanti ne avesse mai fatti in tutta la sua breve vita. Era Elise ed era felice.


End file.
